humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
About the Personality Portal
Human personality is perhaps the most complex and yet subtle creation in the manifest universe, too fluid and intricate to be reduced to a few fixed, standardized types. For personality is itself a composite of multiple elements, layers, selves, planes of consciousness acting in concord or conflict with one another. All these aspects act upon, are influenced by, interact with and develop in response to the world around us. The objective of the Personality Portal is to evolve a theoretical framework for an integral approach to human personality that will provide practical insights useful for personal accomplishment, social harmony, psychological fulfillment, life mastery and spiritual progress. In other words, we seek to evolve a theory whose merits can be assessed by their practical utility. The scope on this portal encompasses all aspects of human personality -- physical, vital-nervous, emotion, social, mental and spititual dimensions, its depths as well as surface formations, its inherited as well as its acquired characteristics. The basic conceptions presented are founded on insights provided by Sri Aurobindo in The Life Divine and other writings. Any attempt to deal with personality in the abstract is bound to be inadequate. For that reason, we have chosen to examine each aspect of human personality through constant reference to examples. Most of these examples are drawn from literature. Some may find it ironic that in an effort to achieve greater realism we have resorted to citing purely fictitious examples of human character. There are several reasons for doing so. First, simply because a person is the product of a writer’s imagination does not make his or her personality unreal. Rather, the contrary is true. Great writers have an extraordinary capacity to observe, perceive and present human personality in its complexity and subtlety. The person they create may be fictitious, but the capacities, tendencies, and dynamics portrayed are true to life. Literature has another great advantage. In real life, rarely do not know the inner workings of an individuals thoughts and emotions or the inner workings of those people the individuals interacts with; whereas in literature we often have the artist’s insight into the inner workings and motives of the characters involved. Individuals act consciously on their environment in order to fulfill their needs and aspirations, so a central aspect of human personality must be the capacity for accomplishment. This role of the individual is explored in the The Secret Project and the Prosperity Portal. Individual are the spearhead for social evolution, so we would expect that all the powers and capacities by which the individual influences and determines the direction of social progress must fall within the purview of personality theory. The role of the individual is also explored in Pioneers Project. Individual are also the product of social evolution, so we would expect that all the powers and capacities of society will influence and find expression in the development of each individual. The relationship between the individual and society is also explored in the Development Portal. Individuals release energies into the universal life plane and respond to forces coming from that plane. They adapt to pressures from the external world. They also evoke responses from the life around them. The relationship between the individual and universal life is explored in the Life Portal. At the same time, Individuals are also a microcosm of the universal, of the sum total of all possible and potential characteristics – human, subhuman and supra-human or divine. Therefore we would also expect all these dimensions to be reflected in human personality. The higher reaches of human potential are explored in the Spirituality Portal. Category:Core Articles Category:Personality